The Long Journey Home
by bel535672
Summary: This is set after Crossroads Part 2...Kara has come back from the dead with a new destiny and Lee has been made whole again...Warning this is definatly Adults Only. This is the first Part of the Story.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Journey Home 29-March-2007

This is a Kara and Lee story set after Crossroads Part 2.

Disclaimer – Ron Moore owns the characters i am just borrowing them.

**Chapter 1...**

As they were moving towards the nebula a cylon fleet had just jumped on top of the colonial fleet putting the fleet into condition 1.Lee who was walking aimlessly down the Galactica hallways decided now was the time to return to flight status. He jumped into a viper and proceeded to an area where an unknown contact was dropping in and out of dradis, He went to where the contact was and he couldn't see anything all of a sudden there was turbulance which shook his viper he kept looking when all of a sudden this viper appeared out of nowhere, it wasn't until he had a good look at who the pilot was did he stop dead in his tracks. The pilot was none other than Kara Thrace she was that the love of his life the person who understood him the most and now she was flying side by side with him. Kara Thrace had died nearly 5 weeks ago when her viper exploded.

**Kara-** "Hi Lee its going to be ok, i am really here."

**Lee-** "Kara what is going on? You died i saw you this cannot be happening"

**Kara-** " Lee listen to me, i know you have questions, but at the moment i dont have time to answer them, but i will i promise. Right now you have to come with me.

**Lee-** "Kara what are you talking about? Go with you where?

**Kara-** "Lee were going to earth"

Kara's viper took off and Lee was left behind, his head was spinning could this really be Kara, all he could do was watch. Lee had no idea that Galactica had herd every word of his conversation with Kara. The CIC was in total silence, Admiral Adama could not believe his ears Kara was alive but how? Along side him was President Roslin she was stunned, her first thoughts were that Kara was a cylon that is the only way she could still be alive, but then she saw Bills face he had tears coming down his cheeks, so she quickly dismissed any thoughts for the time being.

**Adama-** "She's alive i can't believe it, Lee come back to Galactica thats an order"

**Lee-** "Have you forgotten admiral i don't take orders from you anymore, im going after Kara dad i love her and im not loosing her again"

**Dee-** "Lee please come home, im sorry i walked out on you when you needed me i wasn't thinking clearly, i love you please comes back"

**Lee-** "Dee im sorry to, buts its over, im in love with Kara, ive loved her since the first day i met her and she loves me. Take care of yourself Dee. Goodbye"

**Adama-** "Lee please come back"

**Lee-** "Goodbye dad see you on the other side"

**Roslin-** "Admiral we have to get the emergency jump co ordinates out to the fleet, **Helo **how long till all the fleets FTL drives are operational?"

**Helo-** "Approximatly 20 Minutes madame president"

**Roslin-** "Admiral can we hold of the cylons for 20 minutes"

**Adama-** "No"

**Roslin-** "Well Admiral you are going to have to think of something pretty quick to get us out of this"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lee pushed the joy stick in his viper forward, although he really wasn't to sure where he was going all he knew was that he had to find Kara. He didn't have to fly to far ahead he could see her in the distance, her viper was different it looked like it had come off the factory floor all shiny and new,he kept picturing her last moments in the viper when she told him that she wasn't afraid any more he could hear in her voice a sort of calm which had never been there before, on that faitful day she also told him to let her go, that was the one thing he could never do. It was Romo Lampkin who made Lee finally realise just how much he loved Kara Thrace, he remembered in one of his pilot briefings that he called Racetrack Starbuck and the room fell silent

**Kara-** "Lee can you hear me?"

**Lee-** "Yes Kara I can hear you loud and clear"

**Kara-** "Lee do you trust me?"

**Lee-** "With my life, Kara before we do this there is something that i want you to know. I love you with all of my heart and soul and im sorry i never told you that. If we should make it back I want to make it official."

**Kara-** "Lee i have loved you since the first day i met you, So what do you have in mind?"

**Lee-** "Kara i have a lot of things in my mind all of which involve us not leaving my quarters for a long time"

**Kara-** "Well i like the sounds of that, you realise if were wern't in space right now then i would be tearing you clothes off as we speak"

Lee- "Kara thats not fair I now have a bulge in my flight suit and it is not very uncomfortable"

**Kara-** "Well you started it. Lee are you ready "

**Lee-** "Kara i don't care what happens as long as we are together, Im ready

The last thing Lee Adama remembered was a flash light. He could hear a voice in the distance it was getting louder, slowly he opened his eyes he wasn't in his viper anymore he was in a room filled with mirrors, he sat up too quickly and the room started to spin so he had to lie back down.

**Lee-** "Kara, Kara where are you"

**Kara-** "Lee im here its ok, you are feeling the affects of disorientation during transport, don't worry it will soon subside"

Kara looked at Lee he looked so beautiful lying there, she walked over and kissed him gently on the lips, he opened his eyes instantly, the next thing she knew was his hands were all over her it was like he couldn't get enough of her his desperation was so powerful she nearly drowned in it.

To Lee it was like all his grief just washed away the touch of her sweet lips on his drove him crazy he couldn't help himself he had to make love to her here and now.

**Lee-** "Kara god ive missed you i love you so much"

**Kara-** "Ive missed you to Lee i love you. Make love to me Lee please i need you"

She didn't need to ask twice, Lee started to remove Kara's flight suit he kissed her hungrily on the lips, her mouth opened and her tongue started to explore the inside of Lee's mouth he groaned with pleasure this only made him kiss her harder. Kara by this time as so hot that she could feel herself burning up she had to get out of her flight suit and soon, somehow Lee sensed it and obliged by ripping it off her. Kara stood in her black tank top and black undies she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Kara then took a step back and took the rest of her clothes off, Lee couldn't move he just stared at Kara he had seen her naked many times before in the communal shower's and when they made love on New Caprica, but this was like he was seeing her for the first time she was the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on and she drove him crazy. Kara stood there in all her glory she felt nervious she didn't know why but she did, this is what she has wanted for so long. Kara stepped forward she put her hands around Lee's waist and pressed her supple breasts up against Lee's chest he let out a groan, she then slid her arms down to where Lee still had his boxer shorts and proceeded to pull them down. Kara took a step back to marvel at Lee's perfect body he took her breath away. Lee moved toward Kara and started to kiss her very sensually on the mouth the then moved to her neck, Kara moaned he moved his hands and started to play with her breasts they were perfectly rounded with delectable pink nipples, he then took one breast and proceeded to kiss it very softly then he went to the other one and did the same thing, by this time Lee was so excited it was driving him crazy, Kara hadn't even touched him yet he couldn't hold out anymore he had to have her, he had denied himself for so long and was never going to do that again. Lee and Kara gently fell to the floor and made love several times before falling asleep in each others arms, Lee slept sound for the first time in long time,

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adama-** "Mr Gaeta how many cylon base ships?"

**Gaeta-** "4 base ships have jumped into orbit above us sir"

**Adama-** "Dee what is the status of the emergency jump co ordinates have all captains reported in yet"

**Dee-**"All but the Astrall Queen sir"

**Adama-** "What seems to be the problem?"

**Dee-** "Apparently their FTL computer will not re-set they are requesting help sir"

**Tigh-** "You've got to be fraking kidding me they want help in the middle of a cylon raid"

**Adama-** "Tell the captian of the Astrall Queen we will try to send a team over there"

**Dee-** "Yes sir"

**Roslin-** "Admiral we cannot afford to loose any more people. I know it is a convict ship it has to jump with the rest of the fleet"

**Helo-** "10 minutes till we can jump"

**Dee- "**3 civillian ships away sir, make that 6 sir, correction all civillion ships away bar the Astrall Queen"

**Gaeta-** "Cylon raiders eta 3 minutes"

**Adama-** "Dee launch reserve vipers and have them target the cylon raiders. Tell Athena to come back to Galactica"

**Dee-** "Galactica actual to Athena please respond"

**Athena-** "Galactica this Athena"

**Dee- "**New orders you are to return to Galactica"

**Athena-** "Affirmative Galactica i will be there shortly"

**Helo-** "Sharon you are to take a squadron of marines with you to the Astrall Queen to help them re- set their FTL drive here are the emergency jump co ordinates in case the Galactica has to jump away. Sharon I love you ok be safe"

**Sharon-** "I love you to Helo and i will see you soon"

**Cheif-** "Ok Sharon your ready to go and good luck"

**Sharon-** "Thanks cheif"

Sharon made it over to the Astrall Queen without incident the captain was very weary about the marine presence on board the ship. Sharon told him it was just for protection, she got on with the job of repairing the FTL drive. It looked like somebody had intentionally cut the wires. Sharon informed the Galactica of the sabotage and said that she would have to remain on board to make sure that it works when the time comes to jump.

Back on the Galactica Tigh was trying to come to terms with the fact that he is a cylon infact he Samuel Anders. Gaelan Tyrol. And Tory President Roslin's aid were all Cylons. He said to them his name is Saul Tigh and that is who he will be. Looking at Tory he could see just how scared she was and he felt sad for her, his life was over when he had to kill Ellen. Ellen's death was meaningless he has always been a cylon there is nothing he can do so he might as well keep going. An incoming nuclear warhead brought Saul back to reality.

**Saul-** "Brace for impact"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kara woke up and she was in Lee's arms, he was looking at her with the biggest smile on his face.

**Lee-** "Hello sleepy head"

**Kara-** "Hello yourself" as Lee kisses her softly

**Lee-** "Your still here, you haven't run"

**Kara-** "My running days are over, Lee i am a completely different person to the one who died 5 weeks ago. I have no more demons. Lee for the first time in my life I can say that i am happy. Lee i will never leave you again. I love you so much, it was always going to be you and me. I am so sorry for the pain that i have put you through"

**Lee-** "Kara please don't appologise its in the past all that counts is the here and now ok. The fact is i am so totally in love with you i cannot see straight when we get back im asking Dee for a divorce which i should have done a long time ago.

**Lee-** " Kara where exactly are we?"

**Kara-** "This is the place between life and death, Lee you died going into the nebula.

**Lee-** "What? What are you talking about"

**Kara-** "Lee my destiny and your destiny are connected it is my job to find earth and your job to guide us there, and Laura's is to lead us there. Lee it is time to fulfill your destiny come with me."

Kara offers her hand to Lee and he takes it. She guides him down a beautifully lit corridor Lee had never seen anything so beautiful in his life he felt like he didn't have a care in the world, he had always felt that there was something more for him to do but he wasn't sure what it was, now it had all fallen into place. Kara took Lee into a room with a strange water feature in the middle of the room and a large wall which was completely made of glass. Lee could see through the glass to what looked like a beautiful blue planet, it looked so peaceful.

**Lee-** "Kara where are we?"

**Kara-** "Lee this is temple of the Gods"

**Lee-** "It can't be, but if it is then these are the Lords Of Kobol"

**Kara-** "Lee are you ok"

**Lee-** "Kara i don't know what to believe"

**Kara-** "Lee i was transported here and just like you, i was scared i had no idea of where i was but i new it was going to be ok, i felt safe here, just wait you will get to meet the gods in person"

Lee stood there in complete silence, his mind was racing what did Kara mean when she said he was going to meet the god's in person, where the hell was he? Was he on a ship or a ghost seeing as died going into the nebula, Lee was just about to freak out when 2 beautiful bright lights appeared in the room. Kara stood there she was smiling this made Lee feel comfortable whatever it was it obviously didn't want to hurt him, the lights started to take human form all Lee could do was stare. Once the transformation was complete what stood before him was a human male and a human female they were both dressed in white. The male was wearing a white loin cloth and a crown of gold leaves on his head, the female was wearing a white dress with gold jewelery she had a lovely smile on her face, the male offered his hand to Lee.

**Zeus-** "Hello Lee Adama my name is Zeus I am one of the Lord's of Kobol. I understand that you have some questions as to why you are here, don't worry my son all will be revealed.

**Aphrodite-** "Hello Lee my name is Aphrodite i two am one of the Lord's of Kobol. Please don't be afraid we will not hurt you, it was necessary for us to bring you here for yours and Kara's destiny is one and the same you must reach earth before the cylon's do.

**Lee-** " How do i know this is real and not just a trick"

**Kara-** "Lee trust me its real"

**Zeus-** "Lee if you do reach earth it will be destroyed by the cylon's that is their master plan. Wipe out any existence of humanity once and for all.

**Lee-** "How do you know? Are you the cylon god as well as our's?"

**Aphrodite-** "Lee we are not the cylon god that is why we have stepped in and made you aware of us. We want humanity to survive and the only way we could do it was to bring you and Kara here. The other Lords are unaware of what Zeus and I are trying to do, they believe we should let it all play out and see if humanity is strong enough to survive.

**Zeus-** "This is precisley why we cannot let it all play out. The 13th Colony is not as technically advanced as the other 12 colonies so they will not be able to defend themselves against the cylon's it will be a masacre. I can't and won't let it happen, Lee and Kara you are your races only hope. Aphrodite and i will show you how to get to earth it is up to you get there first.

**Aphrodite-** "The road will be and hard you will have many obsticals along the way Zeus and i believe in the two of you we know your love for each other is strong and so is your will to live."

**Kara-** "What do we have to do, how do we convince the Admiral and the President that we are not crazy."

**Zeus-** "Laura Roslin and you Kara are interlinked she will know what you are saying is true."

**Kara-** "How" how are we linked

**Lee-** "This just sounds so unreal to me"

**Aphrodite-** "Kara, Laura to has a destiny, hers like yours and Lee's are as one."

**Zeus- "**Lee step over to the window and look out side"

As Lee stepped over to the window he could see the sun start to rise in the distance he just stared at its beauty. It was getting higher now, he could feel the suns rays on his face, it reminded him of a time on Caprica when he and his brother Zack were on holiday they both decided to have breakfast on the beach and watch the sunrise, that was 3 months before Zack died in his viper crash. Lee just looked at Kara and she was smiled at him, he held out his hand and she took it.

**Lee-** "Kara look at this its amazing."

**Kara-** "I know but its not as amazing as you, Lee this will be our new home, we have to get there first we don't have a choice."

Lee kissed Kara gently on the lips and she responded by swinging her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

**Zeus-** "Lee and Kara it is now time for you to go to earth. We will show you how to get there."

The only thing both Kara and Lee could remember was a flash of light, they are now flying over earth it is a beautiful blue planet with billions of people, fantastic cities, stunning oceans and landscape's. Zeus and Aphrodite had given Kara and Lee their dream and that was a new home, but first they have to defeat the cylon's otherwise this dream will never become reality.

Kara didn't know how but she knew exactly how to get to earth it was like it was embedded into her dna. Lee was the same he knew what his role was going to be and he would gladly give up his life to fulfill it. Then all of a sudden the scenery changed and he was back at the nebula, he looked over to his left to see Kara but she wasn't there.

**Lee- "**Kara where are you, are you there"

**Kara-** "Lee im right here, im not going anywhere"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On the Galactica there was an inbound nuclear warhead on its way

**Gaeta-** "Eta 30 seconds."

**Adama-** "Mr Gaeta sound colsion alarm tell all decks to brace for impact."

**Adama -** "Any word from Athena is the Astrall Queen ready to jump yet"

**Dee-** "I raise them now sir"

**Dee-** "Astrall Queen this is Galactica report on FTL drive"

**Sharon-** "Galactica this is Sharon FTL is fixed preparing to jump in 2 minutes."

**Dee-** "Astrall Queen has jumped sir"

**Adama-** "XO how long till our FTL drive is ready for jump."

**Helo -** "5 minutes sir"

**Tigh-** "I hate to burst your bubble but we don't have 5 minutes"

The next thing the crew in the CIC felt was there bodies being jared backward's and forward's by the detination of the nuclear warhead on the middle of the ship. The bulkheads held but only just any further right and the ship would have lost it's port landing bay and the vipers could not land there. The next thing Dee herd on her comm set was the voice of her husband Lee Adama

**Lee-** "Kara where are you?"

**Kara-** "Lee im right here im not going anywhere."

**Lee-** "Galactica this is apollo request permission to land."

**Dee-** "Sir its Lee and her is requesting permission to land"

**Adama-** "Lee are you alright?"

**Lee-** "Yes dad im fine and i have Kara with me."

**Kara-** "Galactica this is Starbuck request permission to land."

**Adama-** "Permission to land granted"

**Helo-** "Sir FTL drive is up ready to jump when you give the order."

**Adama-** "Dee recall all viper's tell them combat landing's"

**Dee-** "All vipers return to Galactica i say again all vipers return to Galactica, combat landings."

**Dee-** "Sir all vipers are aboard including Starbuck and Apollo."

**Adama-** "Execute jump."

**Gaeta-** "Execute jump on my mark in 5-4-3-2-1- jump"

The Galactica jumped to the right co ordinates where the fleet are currently located no sign of the cylons. Down in the hanger bay Kara and Lee climbed out of their viper's the first thing Lee did was go straight up to Kara and kiss her, she kissed him back and smiled.

**Kara-** "Lee are you ready for this"

**Lee-** "No, but as long as we are together i don't care what happens"

**Kara-** "Lee i love you."

**Lee-** "I love you to Kara and will be together i will make sure of it."

**Kara-** "The first thing i have to do is convince them I am not a cylon."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The hanger deck was totally silent considering they were just in the middle of a cylon raid. All eyes were on the back form the dead Captain Kara Thrace. The first person up to Kara was chief Tryol he tread causiously up to her and said welcome back Captain. Kara just smiled and said thankyou chief don't worry i am not a cylon. Kara looked beyond the chief and saw Sam standing in the background, he had obviously seen what took place between her and Lee, and didn't look too happy about it, she had to talk to Sam and tell him the truth she owed him that much.

Upon reaching the hanger deck Admiral Adama and President Roslin could see a large crowd of people around the two vipers of Mr Lee Adama and Captain Kara Thrace, the Admiral had to stop and catch his breath. He grieved very heavily for Kara and here she was standing here in front of him, he didn't know weather to hug her or hit her for putting him through this. Kara looked up and saw the old man and burst into tears she had really missed him, all Bill Adama could do was hold out his arms to welcome her home.

**Adama-** "Kara is that really you."

**Kara-** "Its me im real."

**Adama-** "Marines please escort Mr Adama and Captain Thrace to the brig"

**Lee-** "Dad what are you doing?"

**Adama-** "Mr Adama you stole a viper, and until we know if Kara is a cylon she remains in the brig"

**Kara-** "Lee its ok lets just go the brig it will all be over soon enough.

**Adama-** "Helo get doc Cottle down to the brig to take a blood sample and do some scan's on Captain Thrace."

**Helo-** "Yes sir"

The marines led both Kara and Lee to the brig they were put in two seperate cells with open bars so they were able to touch each other, doc Cottle followed close behind.

**Doc Cottle-** "Well Captain Thrace welcome back to the land of the living i just need to get a blood sample and i want to do an xray of the knee that you damaged while on that planet."

**Kara-** "Ok doc."

Sam Anders just stood back and watched his dead wife step out of her viper he couldn't believe it she was alive she looked different somehow more calm, he was just about to go up to her when he saw Lee Adama walk over and kiss her, she was smiling, he could see that she was totally into him, he felt anger watching it she was his wife not Lee's he should be the one kissing her. He normally would have walked over there and forced the situation with Lee but something inside told him not to. Sam decided that he would go and see Kara in the brig. On the way down to the brig her ran into Seelix, she didn't look happy with him, he knew she liked him romantically and he didn't want to hurt her.

**Seelix-** "Hey Sam"

**Sam-** "Hey Seelix"

**Seelix-** "So Kara's back what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her about Tory?"

**Sam-** "I don't know what i am going to tell her? Gota go talk later."

**Seelix**- "Goodluck."

As Sam walked through the hatch he could see Kara standing with her arms through the bars of the connecting cell holding hands with Lee once again he had to hold his temper, Kara looked up and saw Sam she let go of Lee's hands and he turned around to see Sam with a very unhappy expression on his face.

**Kara-** "Hi Sammy"

**Sam-** "Kara oh my god what is going on here."

**Kara-** "Nice to see you to Sammy, I see your a nugget now, wow what made you join up."

**Sam- **"Kara don't change the subject, i saw you and Lee on the flight deck."

**Kara-** "Ok Sam your right i did kiss Lee on the flight deck. The truth is Sam im in love with Lee i always have been, you deserve somebody who loves you and wants to be with you, im so sorry for the way i treated you. I think its best that we get a divorce and move on.

**Sam-** "Finally the truth comes out, yes Kara i think a divorce is the best thing for both of us."

**Kara- **"Sam take care of yourself OK."

**Sam-** "You to Kara Goodbye."

Sam left the brig with a headache, what happened one minute he was going in there to fight for his wife and the next thing he knows he's getting a divorce. In the grand scheme of things this is proberbly the best outcome, he knew Kara was in love with Lee he just needed her to say it. He had other things to occupy his time Tory for one, she was one sexy women he didn't know why but he was extremly attracted her he couldn't get enough of her actually. Viper training was another thing that kept Samuel Anders busy, he was in the class with Seelix, she was pretty and he knew she had the hots for him he knew he could have her any time he wanted her so there was no challenge. Seeing Kara again was strange he should have felt overjoyed but his first thoughts were of nothing there she was standing there alive and he felt nothing. It has to be his cylon programming he thought well any to late now its over and one with, time to head back to the pilots ready room for more Raptor training with Racetrack.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kara watched Sam leave she felt a bit sad but she knew it was the right thing to do, she looked at Lee who was smiling at her.

**Lee-** "Kara are you ok."

**Kara-** "Yes im ok, alittle sad, but ok."

**Lee-** "Kara im here for you."

**Kara-** "I Know and I love you for it."

It wasn't long before the Admiral and doctor Cottle came back through the hatch with marines following behind.

**Cottle-** "Well Captain Trace I can say with 100 you are not a cylon welcome back to active duty.

**Adama-** "Starbuck what do you hear?"

**Kara-** "Nothin but the rain"

**Adama-** "Grab you gun and bring in the cat"

**Adama-** "Kara what happened."

**Kara-** "Sir It is hard to explain, it started with the cylon model Leoban Conoy . He new my name, he told me I had a special destiny and he even knew about my childhood, the whole thing freaked me out I just dismissed it as his way to try and psyic me out.

I started having nightmares a couple of months ago I would wake up in a cold sweat and scared to death, the nightmares were always the same I would die, I couldn't shake them they started to affect my performance I kept seeing things that weren't there, the day that I died I saw myself as a child sitting in my viper, I freaked out I thought I was going crazy.

Then Lee said he would be my wingman and I thought ok I trust Lee with my life and I know he would never let anything happen to me. Once I got out there I started to relax, then out of nowhere a cylon heavy raider appeared from my 6, I followed it down and down till all of a sudden I wasn't in my viper anymore I was in my apartment on caprice, I could see the eye of Jupiter on my wall, Leoban was there he kept telling me he had to prepare me for my the space between life and death I didn't believe him, I told him I was unconscious in my viper, the next minute I was in my mothers apartment watching myself tell her about my decision to join the colonial fleet. That didn't go so well she told me I would never amount to anything and that I was a total frak up. I saw myself running from the apartment in tears, it was hard to watch, I cried, I had no idea that she was dying, I don't know how but I was given the chance to say goodbye my mother even told me I was special and an she was proud of me. It was then that I finally let go. I wasn't afraid anymore i couldn't explain it all i new is that i was going to be safe i just had to take the next step.

There was a flash of light and i could feel the life drain from my body it was a very strange feeling to know that you are dying physically. I woke up in this room full of mirrors and it was there that i met two of the Lords of Kobol. I was told that my destiny was to find earth and i have we have to get there before the cylon's do, if we don't then earth will be destroyed.

**I know where it is I can take us there.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Admiral Adama stood there he couldn't believe his ears here was his daughter back from the dead and she knows the way earth. Bill smiled and thought that things are finally going our way. And as for Lee he never looked happier, he knew there was something between him and Kara, he just didn't realise it ran that deep. Bill knew that Dee had left Lee and know he knows why.

**Adama-** "Guard please release Captain Thrace and Mr Adama immediately."

**Guard**- "Yes sir"

**Lee-** "Thanks dad."

**Kara-** "Thankyou sir can I say it is good to see you Admiral I have missed you."

**Adama-"**Lee would you and Kara please go to my quarters immediately a guard will accompany you."

**Lee + Kara –** "Yes sir."

As Kara walked from the brig towards CIC she could see crewman staring at her of course the rummor mill was in full force most of Galactica new Kara was alive and onboard. Having a guard escort them was a good idea, the last thing the Admiral needed was another Cally incident. Kara stole a glance at Lee who was walking down the corridor with a stupid grin on his face. It made her smile, for the first time she felt really happy and content, she knew that the road to earth was long but with Lee standing beside her she knew she would get the fleet there safely.

Lee walked out of the brig smiling to himself his life was now back on track, he was drowning without Kara, Dee just didn't understand he couldn't blame her, she knew he loved Kara and always would. He loved her in his own way she was there for him when Kara broke his heart and for that he would always be greatfull, but it was not fair to her to continue their marriage, she deserved better and he just couldn't give it to her.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lee opened the door to the CIC Col Tigh was talking with Gaeta in front of the operations counter both men stopped talking as Kara entered the CIC, Dee was working on communications board when she saw Kara her face automatically changed from a positive one to a negative one. The Admiral was on the other side of the room when Lee opened the door and stepped in, he instantly noticed his ex-daughter in-law Dee stiffen up when she saw Kara, Tigh broke into a smile and then it was gone, Gaeta also smiled Helo ran over and grabbed Kara in a bear hug. He knew Helo and Starbuck were very close and he understood his reaction to seeing her.

The Admiral motioned the two of them into his office, they sat down like a couple of school children in the principle's office. Lee looked nervious and Kara was just excited to be there.

**Adama-** "Well sit down you two. Kara as you can imagine there is a lot of talk going on about you and your miraculas return from the dead. Lee a lot of people are not happy with you defending Baltar, I now understand why you chose to do so and I know you are not responsible for the Col having to admit to killing his wife. I am sorry son for ever questioning your integrity and for calling you a coward I was still grieving over Kara and I lashed out and hurt the one person I love most in this world and that is you my son. I am sorry I have never been able to say this to you before but considering the woman I love is now dying of cancer again life is just to short to be holding grudges. Now the reason I asked the two of you here is to find out where we stand? Kara you are re-instated to flight status immediately and Lee I would like you to return to the position of CAG, you will retain your rank as Major. That is if you both want to come back. The fleet needs all the experienced pilots it can get and the two of you are the best of the best."

Lee and Kara looked over at each other and smiled. It is good to be home thought Kara and Lee was still in shock over his father's apology as well.

**Lee-** "Thanks dad I our know relationship his been up and down in the past but I want you to know that I forgive you and I love you to. The reason I defended Baltar was that I believe everyone deserve's a fair trial no matter who you are, and as for Ellen Tigh I honestly had no idea. The one thing I regret about the trial was finding out about the President's cancer she has been like a mother to me and I don't know if we can ever return from this. So you finally admit to loving the President! Does she feel the same way? Dad go for it you only live once, well in Kara's case twice. I come back to the fleet as CAG, and as for the Galactica crew not like me, well they will have to get over it."

**Adama- **" Kara I would like you to take over training the nuggets, I know Sam is now one of them and I know you are very professional and wont let it get in the way of doing your job."

**Kara-** "Thankyou sir I will gladly resume my duties, and as far as Sam is concerned he is just another Nugget and if he is not up to flying vipers then he will be cut and that is all there is to it."

Bill Adama then reaches into his desk draw and pull out a small green velvet box and hand it to Lee.

**Adama-** "Lee I believe these belong to you."

He hands over the pins and Lee accepts it with a smile

**Lee-** "Thankyou sir."

**Adama-** "Now Lee you can retain your Quarters or move back to the senior pilots bunk room it is up to you. Kara you will move in to the senior pilots bunk room.

Kara it dosent worry me if you do not sleep in the bunk room as long as you are assigned a bunk their.

**Kara-** "Thankyou sir I understand."

**Adama-** "I will let you get settled into your quarters, come and see me when you are done."

**Lee + Kara-** "Yes sir."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lee and Kara left the Admiral's office smiling, Kara's eye's instantly saw the reaction on Dee's face she was breathing fire so Kara being Kara grabbed Lee's hand and squeezed tightly, he stopped and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Kara was not expecting that and a big smile only Kara can do formed on her face. Dee looked away in disgust. They made their way down to corridor towards Lee's quarters and on the way they ran into Athena who smiled and gave Kara a hug to welcome her back. Kara who is not normally one to receive a hug submitted to other pilot's gesture. They walked into Lee's quarters and instantly bolted the door.

Kara was instantly spun around and pushed against the door. Lee's mouth was on her's he was kissing her hard his tongue was exploring the inside of her mouth and his hands were clawing at her flight suit trying to get it off. Kara tried to assist Lee by pulling down the zipper but he wanted to do it himself, so Kara grabbed he his flight suit and pulled the zipper down his chest, once she had a little bit of clearance she put her hand under Lee's double tanks and started to gently pinch his right nipple, Lee on the other hand got frustrated with Kara's double tanks and ripped then in half down the centre. Kara instantly felt the rush of cooler air come in. Lee's hands were all over Kara's breasts he couldn't get enough of them pinching and rolling the left nipple in between both his thumb and forefinger pressing just hard enough for Kara to let out a moan of pleasure. With one foul swoop the flight suit and what remained of Kara's double tanks and her sports bra were on the floor as well as her military issued under wear. Kara was so turned on by this stage she didn't care all she wanted was to Lee inside of her. Lee could feel Kara he new she was so hot for him; he wasn't going to make her wait any longer. He quickly dispensed with his own clothes and grabbed Kara manovering her to the table that was in the room. He picked her up and placed her on the edge his mouth never leaving hers for a second.

Kara could see just how hard Lee's cock was and all she wanted to do was take him in her mouth and make him come. Lee could see her looking at his cock and he smiled and thought that comes later.

Kara- "Oh my god Lee please I need you now. Please Lee Frak me I need you so much".

Lee- "Kara first things first".

With that Lee dropped to the floor and gently parted Kara's legs to reveal her juicy centre. The aroma was so intoxicating she smelled divine; he nearly came on the spot. Kara was looking at him with desperation in her eye's he new she was on the edge and he hadn't even done anything bar play with her nipple. He moved forward and traced lines down the folds of her very wet pussy. Kara let out a noise that Lee had never herd before, he then placed his forefinger's on either side of her pussy lips and opened them up to reveal a very hard clit. He moved one of his fingers and started to massage her clit just enough to get her heading towards an orgasm. He could feel Kara's body start to tighten and her hips start to move in time with his finger. He decided now was the time to place his tongue on her very hard clit. As soon as his tongue touched her clit Kara let out an almighty scream and both of her hands went to the back of Lee's head holding it in place. She started to move her hips in time with his tongue she was so close to coming and Lee knew it. He quickened up his tongue licking faster and faster Kara was screaming out his name and Lee loved it.

Kara- "Right there Lee…Oh my god eat me…eat my pussy ohhhhhhhhhhhh god I am commmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmminnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng….Yes…Yes….Yes….eat it all its for you baby….its all for you….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Lee could feel the strength of Kara's orgasm washing through him he rode it with her, and he couldn't hold out any longer. He got off his knees and pushed his aching cock into her. Kara screamed and proceeded to come again. Lee started to pump in and out he could feel just how tight she was her muscle were gripping his cock like a vice. He could feel his cock swelling up has and was not very far from coming.

Lee- "Oh my god so tight…So good…..So good….Oh baby just like that squeeze baby…squeeze it…Ahhhhhh Yessssss…..Hear it comes…..take it baby….take it baby….take it."

Lee slowly withdrew himself from Kara and took a step back so she could sit up. Lee could not believe just how beautiful Kara looks, he stepped forward and placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly she let out a moan and kissed him back.

Lee- "I love you so much Kara."

Kara- "I love you to Lee."

Lee moved away from Kara and went in the head. Kara could hear Lee turn the water on in the shower, and she decided that she would have one as well. Lee could feel the water cascading down his back, it had been a very good day, the first good day that he had in over 5 weeks. Kara walked into the head and pulled the door open and stepped in.

Kara- "Hey you…want some company?"

Lee- "Hey yourself…sure come on in."

Kara then grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash Lee's back as she massaged the soap in, she could feel all the tension from the past few weeks drain away. Lee Adama was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, he had a body of a god and he belonged to her, she was so in love with him she had never felt such happiness not even when she was with Zak. Lee was enjoying being washed by Kara it was very erotic she had such lovely hands especially when she was washing his cock. The water in the shower started to go cold so it was time to get out. Lee grabbed a towel and started to dry Kara's back and the back of her legs. She turned around so he could do the front he dried under her arms and couldn't help himself when he got to her breasts. He took the right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it just enough to get Kara moaning, he let the right one go and went for the left one and did the same thing. He moved his hands from her breasts to her stomach making sure it was dry and then he made her spread her legs so he could dry in between them, he the dried the front of her legs and her feet. Kara then returned the favour to Lee only when she got to his cock she proceeded to drop to her knees and take him in her mouth. She sucked and kissed her way to Lee eventually coming in her mouth. Both of them the got dressed and headed to the Admiral's quarters.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They were walking past the pilots rec room where a triad game was in place, Racetrack, Hotdog, Seelix were all involved. Kara couldn't help herself she walked in and Racetrack looked like she had seen a ghost, Hotdog managed to say "Starbuck", Seelix just looked guilty. Lee walked in behind her and laughed at the expressions on their faces.

**Starbuck-** "Well well what do we have here? A game of triad and I wasn't invited."

**Racetrack-** "Starbuck herd you were back from the dead. What gods didn't want you either?"

**Starbuck-** "Yeah well everybody has a skill. So I here you are the new flight instructor?"

**Racetrack-** "Well you herd right, I am the Raptor instructor, and Hotdog is the viper instructor."

**Hotdog-** "Yeah Starbuck after you 'ah' left I was the senior pilot you know seeing as Apollo was off defending that scumbag Baltar. So Apollo I see your wearing your wings does that mean you are back in the fleet?"

**Starbuck-** "Well boys and girls I am back now and I will be taking over the training of the nuggets Admirals orders. So you going to deal me or not."

**Apollo-** "Well Costanza everyone including the scumbag's deserve a fair trial. To answer your question yes I have been re-instated as a major and the CAG, so get used to it. Starbuck come on the Admiral is expecting us."

**Starbuck-** "Oh yeah, well children we must be off cant keep the Admiral waiting."

Lee stepped out into the hallway and burst out laughing, Kara looked at him like he was on drugs, this was the first in in a long time that he felt like laughing things had been so bad at one stage he couldn't function properly not even his father could understand the depths of his diaspore. But that was all over now he has a new lease on life and her name is Kara Thrace. Lee knew his father would want some answers in regards to the map to earth, Lee knew his destiny was the same as Kara's his job is to guide the fleet there and that was precisely what he is going to do. He wasn't sure how he was going to convince his father of that but the gods did say that Kara and Laura were interconnected and she would know what we say is the truth.

Kara was looking at Lee and wondering what he is smiling about. A small grin started to form on the edges of Kara's mouth she knew what he is smiling about, it was what took place between them in Lee's quarters. Hey anybody would be smiling after that mind blowing sex. Her thoughts drifted to the task at hand. _**Earth**_ how was she supposed to know how to get there, what was she to say to the Admiral. _"Yes Sir I know exactly where it is turn left at the next Nebula and right at that star system."_

She had no idea, knowing the Old man he would expect her to. Was it a feeling or a visual clue? She just didn't know and that's what was going to frustrate her immensely.

Zeus and Aphrodite were looking down on the progress that Kara and Lee had made and it worried them. The two of them had no idea of exactly what was going to happen to them, they seem so happy in each other's arms, they are going to have to be so strong because not even Zeus can protect them from what the are about to face.

Lee opened the door to the CIC and was greeted with a very cold glare from his ex-wife Dee. He shrugged it off and walked towards the Admiral's office. Kara on the other hand couldn't resist walking over to Dee and telling her about the mind blowing sex that she just had with her ex-husband. Dee wanted to scream and smack the other woman from here to eternity, but she couldn't and Kara knew that, that was why she did it. Dee wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. She would get her own back next time she is in her viper, a mysterious loss of contact in a battle resulting in the loss of a certain viper pilot, with that Dee started to smile happy in the light of Kara Thrace's impending death take 2.

The Admiral emerged from his office and walked toward his 2 children he knows he should be very angry at both of them but the one thing he as learnt from all the caos is never take life for granted, so he was not going to punish them. The best course of action was to move on to the next task at hand and that is to find earth. Kara was the key to them finding a new home and he was going to give her all the support necessary to facilitate the process.

**Admiral-** "Kara I hope you have settled back in ok?

**Kara-** "Yes thanks sir."

**Admiral-** "Good, now come with me into my office both of you."

**Lee-** "Yes sir."

**Admiral-** "Take a seat, what I have to tell both of you is very important. A couple of hours ago we received a Cylon transmission asking us for a truce. Apparently the cylons want to stop the war and make peace they know about Kara and her return to us and they want to have access to her knowledge. As you can imagine my response was very diplomatic when I told them under no circumstances would I now or ever let the cylons within a micrometer of Kara or this fleet. Upon receipt of my message the cylons have no vowed that they will take Kara from us."

**Kara-** "What you cant be serious? How the frak do the cylons know that I am back from the dead, unless there is there is a traitor in our mist. Sir there is no way the cylons can get to earth before we do, we have to get there first we just have to."

**Lee-** "Oh my god dad you cant be serious, the cylons are not getting their hands on Kara no frakking way, She is not leaving my sight, and Kara no more flying I will not lose you again, I cant lose you again."

**Kara-** "Lee it is ok, you wont lose me again I promise I am not going anywhere alright. I love you and I always will. Anyway I cant believe that the cylons would dare come and try and take me seeing as we know what they look like, they would be spotted a mile away. As for flying I agree with Lee my place is no longer in the air it is in the CIC and the war room planning the series of jumps for the fleet."

**Admiral-** "Very well Starbuck if that is what you want then so be it. Lee you will also be taken off the flight roster. I will assign Gaeta to assist the two of you. That will be all."

Kara + Lee- "Yes sir."

Starbuck and Apollo exited the Admiral's office and immediately left the CIC. Kara was still in shock from what the old man had said, "_the cylons want to take you away from us" _here we go again, she thought she was free from all that crap but no she is in it up to her eyeballs. Lee on the other hand was furious that the cylons could even have the nerve to make such a demand, he had finally found peace in his life Kara was his and he was hers and now the cylons want to come in and break that all up, well no frakking way was he going to allow that happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Cylon Basestar **_

Leoban Conoy, Dianna Biers, Shelley Godfrey, Aaron Doral, Sharon Valleri, Simon Jones, Brother Cavil were all gathered around the Cylon Hybrid listening to the mindless ramblings when all of a sudden she stopped and said Kara Thrace has returned from the dead. Leoban was the first one to react his love for Kara Thrace was legendary amongst the Cylon clones.

**Leoban-** "Now is the time to act, we need to get Kara Thrace away from the humans, especially from Lee Adama."

**Cavil-** "Ok Leoban how do you propose we do that?"

**Dianna-** "We could send out a transmission to the Galactica offering the humans a truce in exchange for access to all the knowledge Kara has on the 13th colony. If they don't accept our terms then we will have to take Kara ourselves.

**Leoban-** "I can't see the humans accepting a truce so I think we should start formulating a plan to extract Kara from them."

**Shelley-** "Ok are we in agreement, we offer the humans a truce and when they don't accept it we take Kara Thrace."

**Boomer-** "Ok seeing as my double is already on the Galactica I can sneak aboard and kill Athena and take her place, I will lure Kara to a raptor and from there we will jump to a pre-existing set of coordinates where a basestar will be waiting. When Athena downloads lock her away so there is no hope of her escaping back to the humans.

**Doral-** "The plan sounds ok but what about Karl Agathon he will knows his wife and Hera you know the trouble we had with her on the basestar, both of them will know you are not the real Athena."

**Boomer-** "I see what you are saying, if Helo gets in my way I will kill him, I would have killed Hera too if it wasn't for Caprica 6. Anyway I wont be on the Galactica long enough to attract attention."

**Simon-** "It is imperative that you don't get caught Sharon, this is the most mission you will perform."

**Boomer-** "I know I will not fail."

**Cavil-** "We have faith in you sister, we know you will not fail."

_**Galactica**_

Dee was standing at her communication station when she herd Starbuck telling Lee that she was sad about having to give up flying but she understood why she had to. Lee told her that he didn't have to worry quite so much anymore seeing as she is now grounded for life. Dee was very angry at this piece of new information and now she would have to form a new plan to get rid of Starbuck, Dee figured that her cylon programming would take over.

Lee and Kara headed away from the CIC towards the war room. It was now time to review their current position. Kara still had no idea what she was supposed to look at but at least the knowledge was there, Lee on the other hand was thinking about Kara's security and how he was going to keep her safe. Realistically he knew he couldn't be with her 24 hrs a day but he was going to try.

They entered the war room where Gaeta was waiting for them; Lee could see that Gaeta was excited about the job at hand. Kara thought I wander how excited he will be 15hrs into looking at star charts.

**Gaeta-** "Sir's I have taken the liberty of placing all the chart on the table in chronological order, to the left is where we have been and to the right is the new star systems. I have placed the fleet at this position, the Crition Nebula, I am not sure where our next jump should be, the next galaxy is the Jedi and that is as far as our star charts take us, so as you can see I am slightly apprehensive about plotting jumps beyond that galaxy."

**Starbuck-** "Lieutenant I understand your trepidation about plotting jumps especially if we could be jumping into a sun or on top of a planet so that is why we will send out raptors to scout the area. What I need form you is the precise number jumps needed to get through each galaxy and the amount of fuel that will be used up in the process."

**Apollo-** "Ok Kara shall we get started."

**Starbuck-** "Get me a cup of coffee and I am all yours."

**Apollo-** "Your mine anyway Starbuck."

**Starbuck-** "Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright so you got me, what are you going to do with me Major?"

**Apollo-** "I am sure I can think of something, but at the moment we have work to do Captain, like finding us a new home."

**Starbuck-** "Yes Major a new home it is then. Apollo I hope you have something good planned because your quarters was pretty spectacular."

**Apollo-** "Well Captain lets just say you will be in for the ride of your life, literally."

**Starbuck-** "Well Major does this involve me being naked and on the floor or up against a wall."

**Apollo-** "It could do, you will have to wait and see."

**Starbuck-** "You're a hard man Apollo."

**Gaeta**- "Here you go Starbuck, these are the by my estimations the amount of jumps we will need to clear the Jedi Galaxy is 10 and the amount of Tyllium needed will be within safe limits so the fleet will not be in trouble."

**Starbuck-** "Good thanks. Lieutenant Can you please bring over the charts that have our current position on them."

**Apollo-** "Kara I am going to head back to my office and grab the flight rosters and maintenance rosters, I will be back in a couple of microns."

**Starbuck-** "No problem Lee, I will be here."

Back in Joes Bar Sam Anders was having a game of Pyramid with Seelix when a noise stared ringing in his right ear, he could see the Chief was experiencing the same thing as he was rubbing his right ear. Sam knew that the Coniel Tigh and Tory would also be experiencing it. He thought it must be their cylon side he had no idea why this was happening but he figured the closer they got to earth the more this sort of thing might happen.

The next thing Sam felt was a rush of power flow through him like he has never felt before, he felt so alive and he suddenly understood what was happening to him he knew what he had to do what his purpose was.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Joes Bar**_

Sam Anders calmly walked over to Gaelan Tyrol and motioned him to a private part of the bar. The Chief nodded and followed Sam.

**Sam-** "Hey Chief I saw you playing with your right ear do you hear a strange noise as well?"

**Gaelan-** "Yeah but we shouldn't talk about it here. Why don't we meet down in the disused storage room on G deck? I will tell the Cornel and you tell Tory. I am due back on the hanger deck in 20 microns so why don't we meet at lets say midnight then we know it should be safe to talk."

**Sam-** "Ok Chief midnight it is then, I will go tell Tory now she is on the Galactica with the President."

_**Cylon Basestar**_

Leoban felt vindicated with his cylon brothers and sisters, now he would lead the cylon race to a new home, where the cylon race will be free as it is gods will that they do so. Boomer was getting the final details of the assault plan together when Brother Cavil can in to see her.

**Cavil-** "Sharon I hope you realise that if this plan of yours fails we are all doomed there is no going back we are committed."

**Boomer-** "I know and I won't fail, I want this to end as much as you do, I want the cylon race to survive. I promise you we will have Kara Thrace."

Boomer made her way out towards a captured raptor in the basestars hanger deck she knew the importance of her mission, she knew she was viewed by the other cylon models as weak especially seeing as Athena turned traitor and is now part of the Colonial Fleet. Secretly Boomer wanted to be her but she would never admit it to her brothers and sister they would box her line straight away.

Boomer made her way out of the cylon basestar and on her way to rendezvous with the fleet; the hard part was getting on the Galactica. The cylons new they had support out in the fleet so for Boomer getting on one of the civilian ships was going to be easy Shelley Godfrey had given her the name of a ship that was cylon friendly, the Claxon Traveller. Sharon prepared to jump to the fleets coordinates, the cylons new where the humans were at all times so fighting them was not an option plus news of a bacteria that could kill the cylons made it the right decision.

_**Colonial Fleet**_

Boomer materialised behind the fleet just out of Galactica's dradis, the raptors signature was colonial so there was no reason for the Galactica to be weary of her. Boomer got on a secure channel and radioed the captain of the Claxon Traveller; Shelley had also given her a code to give to the captain.

**Boomer-** "Claxon Traveller, Claxon Traveller, this is _Matrix One_ I say again this is _Matrix One _requesting docking in hanger bay 1."

**Captain-** "This is the captain message understood you are clear to dock in hanger bay 1, welcome aboard."

Boomer landed her raptor perfectly, she had missed flying one of those, a heavy raider was ok but nothing beats a raptor. The captain had cleared out the hanger bay and his deck crew were already putting heavy duty covers over the stolen raptor. Boomer made her way to the bridge and was greeted with a warm reception by the crew, nearly everybody was of the opinion that she was a colonial officer from the Galactica, the only ones who knew her true identity were the captain and 2 others who were cylon conspirators. The plan was to have a fake accident to lure the Galactica to send out a repair crew on board raptors, hopefully Athena will be piloting one of the raptors.

**Captain-** "Galactica this is the Claxon Traveller declaring an emergency we have a hull breach due to an explosion and we are leaking oxygen. We have managed to put a stopgap in place but we are not sure how long it will hold, can you assist.

_**Galactica**_

On board the Galactica Lieutenant Dualla picked up the emergency transmission from the Claxon Traveller.

**Dualla-"** Admiral I have the Claxon Traveller declaring and emergency they have a hull breach and are leaking oxygen, they request immediate assistance."

Admiral- " Dee ask the captain if he requires medical assistance as well meanwhile Helo get Chief on the line and tell him to put a team together."

**Helo-** "Yes sir."

**Dualla-** "Sir the captain reports no need for medical assistance."

Admiral- "Dee get Apollo on the line and find out who he has to run this mission and tell the captain that help is on the way."

**Dualla-** "Yes sir."

The last thing Dee wanted to do was talk to Apollo but this was an emergency. Dee picked up the phone and pressed the buttons for the war room and Starbuck answered.

Starbuck- "Starbuck"

**Dualla –** "Starbuck is Apollo there I have a message from the Admiral."

**Starbuck-** "Yes he is right here I will put him on."

**Apollo-** "Apollo."

**Dualla-** "Apollo we have an emergency situation going on the Claxon Traveller there has been some sort of explosion and they are leaking oxygen, the Admiral wants to know who you have to fly the mission. The Chief is assembling his deck crew and is waiting in the port hanger bay."

**Apollo-** "Understood. Tell the Admiral we have Athena free Racetrack and Hotdog that's it as far as pilots are concerned."

**Dualla-** "Thankyou Lee is will let the Admiral know. Sir Apollo reports that we have Racetrack – Athena – Hotdog – who is ready to go."

**Admiral –** "Dee tell Athena she will be raptor 1 Racetrack raptor 2 Hotdog raptor 3. Tell them to launch when ready."

**Dualla-** "Galactica to all raptors Athena raptor 1 Racetrack raptor 2 Hotdog raptor 3 launch when ready."

**Athena + Racetrack + Hotdog –** "Affirmative Galactica launch when ready."

_**Claxon Traveller**_

The three raptors approached the Claxon Traveller, Hotdog reported a breach on the starboard side there was also damage to the under side of the ship. Inside raptor 1 Athena was getting ready to land when her lift gimble started to come loose she radioed the Captain and let him know she was coming in hard. The landing on the Claxon Traveller was not so bad she only jumped a couple of times before coming to a stop, lucky for her the Chief was on board her raptor and knew what the problem was for once she was right about the gimble.

Boomer looked as Athena left the raptor then she caught sight of the Chief, the human part of her still had strong feelings for him, she quickly put those feelings to the back of her mind she was a cylon not a human, she still couldn't believe that Athena still stayed with them even after Hera. That doesn't matter now Athena Agathon would be no more. Boomer had it all arranged the Captain was going to lure Athena to a deserted part of the ship saying that it was damaged in the explosion where Boomer would be waiting for her.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Galactica**_

Lee and Kara had made their way to CIC to find out if there was any news on the Claxon Traveller. The Admiral had a very concerned look on his face, the last thing they needed was for the cylons to show up they were stretched way to thin in dealing with the CAP, S.A.R and raptor scouting missions it was an accident waiting to happen.

Kara had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach she knew something was going to happen but she didn't know what. The Admiral saw both of them come into CIC and told them to go back to the war room as their job was just as important as the S.A.R on the Claxon Traveller, if there were any updates they would be told.

On the way back to the war room Lee decided seeing as everybody was busy he was going to frak Kara up against the wall he just hadn't decided where yet. They turned corner which lead towards an access way 7 near G Deck. As they entered the access tunnel Lee grabbed Kara by her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. Kara didn't know what had hit her she could feel Lee's cock was rock hard against her butt she could feel the moisture between her legs. Lee's hands were all over her breasts pinching and squeezing her nipples, he moved his hands to the bottom of her tanks and pulled them over her head and threw them across the room, as well as her sports bra, he then put his hands on her pants and undid the button and zipper ripping them down her legs, Kara let a groan and put her own hands around her back and started to massage Lee's cock through his pants. Lee the placed his hands between her legs and started to massage her throbbing clit, Kara screamed his name he wasn't going to let her come by his hand he was going to taste every bit of her orgasm. Lee spun Kara around and rammed his mouth onto hers and with both hands pinched and squeezed her nipples till she yelped in pain. Kara was so hot her clit was throbbing she needed to come she was aching for it. She nearly had an orgasm on the spot thinking of Lee ramming his cock inside of her.

Kara managed to get and hold of Lee's tanks and pulled them over his head she then reached for his pants and undid them siding to ground as did it. Kara was now eye level with Lee's cock which was bulging in his boxer shorts she very carefully puts her right hand inside and grabs out Lee's throbbing cock. Very slowly Kara opens her mouth never looking away from Lee as she gently puts his cock in her mouth.

Lee- "Oh god Kara….Soooooo Goooood……suck it baby….Ahhhhhhh.."

Kara was so turned on by the whole thing she nearly sent Lee over the edge and made him come in her mouth. She wanted to tease Lee until he was begging to her to stop.

Lee was on the verge and Kara knew it. If he was going to have her up against the wall it had better be now, he grabbed both of her shoulders and forced his cock out of her mouth he then pushed her breast up against the wall and parted he legs he then entered her from behind.

Kara- "Oh my god Lee frak me……frak me hard….Oh god I'm commmminnnnng…"

Kara's orgasm was mind blowing her body shook as Lee pumped his cock in and out of her faster and faster driving her to even greater heights.

Lee could feel the head of his cock start to swell up he knew he was going to come and come hard, he pumped faster and faster till finally he let go and with that Kara came again. When Lee finally pulled out of Kara he swung her around and kissed her

Gently on the mouth and said to her

**Lee-** "I love you."

**Kara –** "I love you. You know Lee these surprise fraks are very invigorating for the mind and defiantly for the body. I don't know why we didn't do this earlier.

**Lee-** "I am defiantly full of surprises and as for us not doing this earlier I wanted to but somebody kept running. I wonder who that could be.

**Kara-** "That was Kara version 1 this is version 2 and I am not going anywhere ever again you are stuck with me for life Lee."

**Lee-** "Good cause if you ran I would follow you. Come on we had better get back to the war room Gaeta will be wondering where we are."

Lee and Kara both got dressed and exited out the access way they were completely un a wear that they were being watched. Sam decided the best way to get G Deck was via access way 7 he made his down the corridor towards the door when he noticed it was already open, he thought that it was strange as all access hatch should be locked at all times. He could hear noises coming from inside the tunnel and as he got closer he could recognise that of his ex-wife she was moaning "Oh Lee don't stop…don't stop….Oh that's it…..that it…..Oh my god YEEEEESSSSSSS…. Sam stopped in front of the hatch and all he could see was a naked Lee Adama fraking a naked Kara Thrace against a wall that was all Sam needed to see not only was he now a cylon but his ex-wife was now fraking right in front of him, could his life get any worse. He stepped away from the hatch and waited for them to leave; he made sure the coast was clear and continued on towards G Deck.

_**Claxon Traveller**_

The Captain made his way to Hanger Bay 1 everything was to go he was just waiting on the ok from Boomer who was on her way. The Captain easily spotted Athena and asked her to accompany him, he needs her to help do a damage assessment for the repair crew, Athena of course agreed. He led her down a dimly lit corridor and asked her to step in and take a look at the bulk head and give her opinion on the existent of the damage. Upon entering the room the hatch was locked behind her.

**Boomer-** "Hello Athena. Long time no see hows the colonial fleet and my life going?"

**Athena-** "Boomer! Oh my gods."

**Boomer-** "Well is that all you can say? Sharon here is how it goes, I kill you, and you download and never see your family again. You know I did have feelings for Helo and as far as Hera is concerned well lets just say accidents happen."

**Athena-** "You fraken bitch who the frak do you think you are. Bring it on Boomer and we will see who is downloading by the end of it.

Boomer reached around and grabbed the gun she had hidden in her back and open fired on Athena killing her instantly. She then changed into her fight suit and gave the signal to open the hatch and stepped out into the corridor of the Claxon Traveller. The Captain the stepped in the room an disposed of Athena Agathons body.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Claxon Traveller**_

Boomer made her way silently out into the corridor and spotted the Chief and his deck gang, she decided to smile as she went past. The Chief looked up quickly and then went back to the bulk head he was repairing, in the distance she could see Racetrack and Hotdog doing pre-flight checks in their raptors getting ready in case of an emergency evacuation. She moved with ease around the corridors of the Claxon Traveller helping out with any thing that need to be done, she even gave the Chief a hand with a couple of bulk heads. It was good to work with Gaelan again part of her was still in love with him and she hated it. She hated his wife even more, Specialist Cally Tyrol if she could, and it wouldn't affect the mission she would snap her neck like a twig.

Boomer opened the door to a supply room and up the back behind some boxes was a duffle bag containing a cylon transmitter, she relayed the message back to the cylon basestar advising them that phase one is complete, she was now ready to start phase two. Upon completing the transmission she then picked up the bag and gave it to the Captain to be disposed of along with the body of Athena.

_**Galactica G-Deck**_

Sam entered the storage room and waited for the others to arrive, he knows that it is a big risk for them all to be seen together but he thinks it is worth it. Sam herd the hatch lever turn and waited for them to come through. Tigh was looking very pissed off that he was dragged away from the CIC, Tory looked worried and the Chief he was clam. Sam started off by telling them of the noise he was hearing and asked them if they herd it as well.

_**Tory-**__ "Yes I hear it and I can't seem to get ride of it. Do you know what it means?"_

_**Chief-**__ "Sam and I saw each other at Joes and it happened to both of us at the same time, so that is why we have called you all together."_

_**Sam-**__ "I know it is risky us being together we might get caught but I felt it was worth the risk. Sorry Tory I don't have a clue what it means."_

_**Tigh-**__ "You called me away from the CIC for this, yes I hear the strange noises as well but until something major happens I don't think we should meet, we cannot blow our cover under any circumstances, is that understood."_

In unison _"Yes sir."_

All 4 of the took separate exits Sam returned to the nuggets bunk room the Col returned to CIC the Chief went back to the hanger deck, Tory went back to the visitors quarters. On his way back Sam couldn't help but wonder why this was happening to him, he had no idea what he was supposed to do, was he going to destroy the human race just like the other 7 cylon models or protect them he just needed an sign.

Kara and Lee quickly got dressed and made there way back to the war room where Gaeta was still going over map coordinates. Kara picked up the nearest star chart and proceeded to map out an entire set of jumps in 5microns. Gaeta was understandably upset by all of this because he had spent hours going over them. Kara told Gaeta to get some rack time seeing as he as a shift in the CIC in 6 hrs. Lee was sitting at the desk going over the flight and maintenance rosters that he had got earlier from his office, so Kara took this time to call the CIC and get an update on the emergency situation going on onboard the Claxon Traveller. Unfortunately Dee picked up the phone in the CIC and proceeded to tell Kara that she was to busy to take her call right now, Kara didn't take to kindly to this so she informed Lee that she is heading down to CIC to take Dee out. Lee jumped up and grabbed both of Kara's shoulders and spun her around and kissed her hard in the hopes that she might calm down. It worked she calmed right down but unfortunately for him he now wanted to frak her senseless, so to take his mind off the subject he suggested that they both go to CIC and get an update. Kara grabbed the star charts and followed Lee she thought that she had enough information to give the old man so that should make him happy.

_**Galactica CIC**_

Lee and Kara entered the CIC just as Athena reported that the ship repairs were complete and the Claxon Traveller was safe. The Admiral was visibly relieved by Athena's news, the last thing the fleet needed was the loss of another ship. Kara walked towards Dee with a typical Starbuck look; she was so pissed at her she really wanted to smack her but she promised Lee that she wouldn't lay a hand on her, but that doesn't mean that she can't verbally abuse her instead.

"_Listen Dee, you ever do that again and I will make sure you are busted so far down the ladder you will be cleaning the Galactica's toilets. Am I making myself clear?"_

"_Well Captain you are hardly in a position to be threatening me, just because you have my sloppy second's doesn't mean you can go throwing your weight around. I will take you on anytime, anywhere."_

"_Look who has decided to grow some balls. As for sloppy seconds that I believe were you, Lee's heart belonged to me, and Dee never doubt my influence. I am the one who will find a new home for the fleet, so I can pretty much do what ever I want. And Dee just name the time and the place and I will be there."_

Lee was keeping an eye on Kara he knew that she was itching to punch Dee; it was pretty stupid of Dee not to give the information out. If Dee cannot handle his and Kara's relationship then it's not his fault. He did the wrong thing by Dee in marrying her, but she was also part to blame because she knew that Lee was in love with Kara, and that he was using her as a fallback if Kara rejected him. Lee could tell by both women's body language that the situation had become tense, he was about to go over there when Kara walked away from Dee and placed the charts on the strategy table.

The Admiral made his way over to where Kara was standing, he needed good news hopefully Kara and his son had come up with something. Gaeta had told him earlier about the number of jumps it would take to clear the Jedi Galaxy. Surprisingly the fleet wouldn't lose that much fuel in the process, but the unknown threats in the Galaxy worry him, but it is worry he has been used to since the Colonies were destroyed at the hand of the Cylons.

Kara opened the chart up and explained that the next set of jumps were crucial to the fleet being in the correct position to meet with a black hole, this was there way through to the Exon Maja Solar System. The old man was amazed at just how much Kara actually knew. He couldn't quite believe it was the same person, he was however pleased to see his son finally happy, he knew things were rocky with Dee but he honestly had no idea why, and that bothers him. The Admiral then diverted his attention back to the communications area where Dee was giving raptors 1 2 3 permission to land in the port landing bay.

_**Approach To Galactica**_

"Galactica this is raptor 478 requesting permission to land."

"Roger raptor 478 permission to land granted, Athena please report to the Admiral's quarter when you land."

"Affirmative raptor 478 out."

Boomer piloted the raptor into the port landing bay with perfect precision, she laughed to herself and thought the chief wouldn't be scraping out those divots in launch bay. She exited her raptor to a familiar sight, the hustle and bustle of the hanger bay, she had missed it, and on a cylon basestar it was very quiet, so this was nice human feeling. Out of the blue Helo came up and grabbed her from behind and he kissed her on the back of the neck, she remembered the chief used to do that to her she loved the feel of his rough hands on her, she actually longed to feel his hands on her again but she knew that would never happen and that was what made it so difficult to accept that she was a cylon. But now everything was different she knew her place her mission was the most important thing she had ever done and she would not fail.

On her way to the Admiral's quarters she stopped by the rec room where Racetrack and Hotdog had just sat down to play a hand of triad. She wasn't going to stay as she had a date with the old man and Kara Thrace.

_**Cylon Basestar**_

Athena Agathon woke with a start she was screaming and clawing for breath and she surrounded by the cylon models 4 – 5 – 6 - 7 and some other 8 models, the memories were coming back to her, she was on board the Claxon Traveller when she went into a room and Boomer was waiting for her, _**Oh my god she sot me**_ Athena finally realised where she was, she was on a Cylon Basestar with no hope of getting back to the fleet.

TBC

Authors Note 

**This is the end of Part 1…..The Sequel to this will be posted shortly….I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it…..I want to thank the people who left reviews….It is always appreciated… **


End file.
